


Mr. Cho

by guisu



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guisu/pseuds/guisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>使用S4E10中失忆部分扩展的剧情，强烈建议先看完该集</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. TAPE：A

**【TAPE：A】**  
　　  
　　模糊、抓不住重点，他憎恨这种感觉。

　　比别人领先几步是他的习惯，操控他人是他的天赋，他绝不会浪费上天赐予的礼物，特别是这份礼物能给自己带来更多财富的时候。

　　但现在？

　　尽管失忆的部分也很糟糕，他不得不承认自己在刚睁开眼的那段时间稍稍地慌乱过一阵，但万幸没有访客、公事公办的医生更没有识破，所以局面对他还是非常有利——基于莫名其妙骗子对上条子的立场来说。

　　Patrick Jane停下脚步回头望了一眼自己刚溜出来的方向，焦黑的屋子配上烧成不规则窟窿的门窗，瞧上去就像是张巨大、丑陋的脸在嘲笑着他。机警地躲到附近院子的隔离板后面，不出所料地他看到那位亚裔警官从案发现场跑了出来。

　　他们说他是加利福尼亚调查局的顾问，他则完全无法想像自己会和警方合作，并且还和这些条子成为朋友！？不论自己无名指上的戒指，还是这些家伙小心翼翼的态度，再笨的傻子都能猜到自己必然遭遇了什么家庭不幸，更何况像他这种具有特殊才能的“灵媒”。只不过就算能查出到底是个怎么状况，这份“不幸”对于失去部分记忆的人来说，就像是其它世界的故事，只会有更不现实的脱离感，与其这样还不如丢开疑虑更快乐的生活，但是……

　　Kimball Cho，这家伙该死地到底是谁？

　　他的天赋告诉他，自己曾经和这个小组的每个成员的确都很亲密，但Kimball Cho又有点不一样，他可以通过亲昵地称呼名字来接近彼此的距离，比如对待Teresa。而面对这位亚裔警官他要给予的应该是尊重，可惜Mr. Cho的称呼并没有让他看到改变，他很难想像这个刻板的男人动容的场景——不，实事上他已经看到过，就之前在屋子里他假装恢复了记忆的时候。

　　在路口拐弯向警局相反的方向快步前进，Patrick Jane试图压抑住由这个念头心底扬起地异样感，那是一种不愉快，关于Kimball Cho不喜欢当前这个“Jane”的不愉快。

　　他不想去深究那个男人对自己而言到底哪里有所不同，单单从待在对方身边能感受到的安心、以及下意识想与对方亲近就让他万分地惊恐，作为一个灵媒对条子产生信赖感？他一定是疯了，还疯得要命地严重！Kimball Cho有多聪明他不否认，对方对自己的了解并能一针见血地指出他的意图也让他吃惊——没错，他就是一个唯利是图的骗子。

　　例如友好地将其实并不需要的出租车让给某位需要帮助的女士，成功地借到手机的Jane顺利地给Rancho Murieta消防站的英雄们留了个口信，他其实并不是没有善心，只是有时候能一举二得有什么不恰当的？

　　“我真心喜欢你。”

　　像这样的台词本该是整场骗局中的一部分，是换取信任的最简单也是最迅速的方法之一，它的要点是说得真诚。可是他现在都无法判断当这句话从嘴里自然而然地吐露时，他用的是“真诚”还是“真心”？更别提察觉到对方不以为然的态度时内心的刺痛感。

　　他不明白明明是同一个人，现在的他和失忆前的他到底有什么不同！？Kimball Cho怎么可以一边关心着之前的Patrick Jane，却同时否定当前的Patrick Jane？偏偏这样的认知让他失望、甚至愤怒。

　　作为一流灵媒的经验告诉他，当遇到对自己不利的情况时要第一时间脱身，绝不能等到事态不可控制，所以他首先得搞到足够的钱，当然从这个案子出发是最好的办法，其次就是离开这里，快刀乱麻地把所有的麻烦连根拔起，有必要的话还可以演上一出戏……站在酒吧的门口，顶着一头乱糟糟金发的男人盯着某张海报笑得一脸灿烂，每个魔法术都会有个美貌的女助手，或许他也能去找一位适合的？几乎迫不急待地他很想知道那些条子们看到自己手挽着高挑美女出现在警局的表情——特别是某位严肃的亚裔警官的。


	2. TAPE：B

**【TAPE：B】**  
　　  
　　Kimball Cho听到门铃响起是他刚到家没多久的时候，他才将带回来的快餐放进冰箱、都没来得及换下外套，值班的疲惫感让他发誓如果门外又是那些推销产品的家伙，他铁定让他们再也不想进这幢楼。

　　“Jane？”出乎意料地，打开门Cho看到的是自己熟悉的身影，但皱巴巴的西装外套抓在手里，满身酒气的邋遢模样却和他记忆里的略有出入，于是明明人就在眼前，Cho还像不敢确认似得又重复了一遍：“Jane？”

　　“是我，独一无二的Patrick Jane。”

　　看到对方用一种怪异的语调自我介绍还配上夸张的动作，黑发探员在停顿了几秒后，一把抓住这个醉鬼的胳膊把他拖进屋内。盯着自己即熟知又陌生的好友，Cho微微皱起眉头……他一直在极力回避思考昨天晚上会发生什么，他明知道Lisbon将给Jane下一剂猛药，但从头到尾他都没有试图阻止过她。

　　Cho的理智告诉自己突如其来的失忆是人生给Patrick Jane第二次重新开始的机会，可是他的私心却不希望他的朋友就此消失，所以当Lisbon提出她会去处理的时候，他甚至有些感谢她。但这并不代表他就可以简单地原谅自己，Kimball Cho盯着宛如走进自家厨房的金发男人，他在内心衡量着重新回忆起妻女被杀的惨状，会带给Jane多大的痛苦？

　　“你只有啤酒了！”靠在冰箱上，他的朋友边大声抱怨着边打开手里的啤酒罐，看不下去的探员微微露出担心的神色：“你知道我不喝酒。”

　　“你也知道我失忆了，”Jane伸出手指摇摇晃晃地指向对方，“你明明知道，却任由我失忆了？！”

　　“是的。”

　　“你还把我当成陌生人。”

　　“我……”

　　“我记得，Cho。我记得，你还讨厌我。”

　　“Jane！”

　　“你甚至连一点点提示都吝啬给我。”

　　“你冷静些，你喝得太多了。”试图拿走Jane手里的啤酒罐，Kimball Cho却没料到对方会突然抓住自己的手腕，就在瞬间的犹豫下他被推到了一边、被狠狠地压在墙上，尽管要摆脱这样的局面对一线探员来讲并不困难，可是Cho丝毫不想对自己的朋友动手，他只是皱紧眉头：“我以为你想和我谈谈？”

　　“谈我居然忘了她们吗？”凑近的脸上布满了忧伤和愤怒——是Jane自己对自己的愤怒，“谈我差点就放弃了复仇吗？”

　　Cho无声地叹了口气，他伸出右手轻轻地环住对方……“不，谈谈我该怎么道歉。”在他一开始尝试将Jane拉向自己时，他还能感受到些许抵抗的力量，但随即这个男人如同泄气的皮球般靠在黑发探员的身上，还将顶着乱糟糟金发的脑袋埋在了他的颈侧，“对不起，我没有像Lisbon那样的勇气，我害怕你认为忘却其实是更好的人生，所以我什么都没有做。” Kimball Cho搂着对方认真地补充着。

　　“我忘了她们，忘了案子，还忘了你……你们。”

　　“那不是你的错。”

　　“我差点去买明天早上第一班的火车票。”

　　“我会代你抓住Red John的。”

　　“这不对。”

　　“Jane，当两条完全不同的路出现时，我曾想过你到底会选择哪个方向，但是我没有答案，我无法代替你去选择，我……”

　　“我站在卧室门口，”用含糊不清的声音打断了Cho，Jane并没有抬起脸，“她们，一切就像昨天刚发生，差点让我透不过气来。是的，我很后悔也很自责，如果没有在节目上多嘴那么几句她们也不会被那个混蛋……不是我逞一时之快的话。但我不后悔要亲手干掉他的决心，假设我连这个都忘得一干二净，我更无法原谅自己。其实让我来选择我也无法知道哪条路更好，但同样我不想回避任何已经发生过的事实，所以别代我思考什么对我更好。Cho，别代我思考。”

　　“抱歉。”

　　“你是该抱歉，我不敢相信你就这么让我走了。”

　　“那不是我的Patrick Jane，”与猛地抬起头的Jane四目相对，Kimball Cho用手背碰了碰对方的脸颊，“说实话我看过你以前的节目，但没想到你真的和节目里的表现一样。”

　　“真有那么糟吗？”

　　“比我们初次见面时还糟一百倍。”

　　“真令人不愉快的评价。”Patrick Jane不满地戳着探员的胸口，这样的举动让Cho笑了起来，他抓住对方的手拉近彼此原本就贴得极近的距离，给了Jane一个温和且小心翼翼的亲吻……“很高兴你的归来。”Cho说。

　　“用这么礼貌的方式吗？”

　　“那等会儿我们可以尝试一下不那么礼貌的方式。”

　　“Cho，我很庆幸最终我还是记起了所有事情，包括你，还有我们的。”

　　“我是个幸运的人。”

　　“我也是，我还很坚强，你要相信我能应付自己的情绪。”

　　“我很抱歉。”

　　“老天呐……”向后退了两步拉开彼此的距离，Jane摊开手做出无可奈何的模样，“你不觉得今天晚上你说了太多次抱歉了吗？”

　　靠在墙上没有挪动的Cho定定地望着眼前的男人，时间在两人之间悄悄地流逝，就当Jane再度打算开口前，黑发探员用他独特的语调陈述道：“因为我真的很抱歉，但这不能改变我爱你，Jane。”

　　——不怎么浪漫却令人安心的话。  
　　

　　“Cho，我也爱你。”

—END—


End file.
